The Gods Don't Want us Together
by RomanDaughterofNeptune
Summary: Percy and Nico finally get together, but what happens when Nico is flung into the sky and taken to Calyposo's Island with no memory of anything? And once Jason finds out Nico's missing he volunteers to help Percy find Nico for his own reasons such as Love or the answer to what they are to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

I looked at the blue sea wondering about my situation, usually I hate looking at sea but today it was so calm I couldn't help but look in amazement.

Finally the Giant War is over and all the drama is over. I realized from Jason that I have been tearing people away and I should give people a chance. But, I still ignore Jason when he tells me I have to tell Percy about my situation. Jason can be very bossy at times, though I know he means well, I cant tell Percy that I have feelings for him.

I already been embaressed too much times, to ever tell Percy I like him. I thought that the best way to not be tempted to kiss him was to stay out of his sight or ignore him. It was working until the hundredth time I did it, when he started realizing I was ignoring him. Gods he's slow. But, I never thought he would come and ask why I was ignoring him.

That's why when I turned around when someone tapped my back(me thinking it was Jason) I was shocked it was Percy.

He seemed mad and irratted, which is weird since the sea is even making me happy, which means it should make Percy super ultra happy.

"Hi" I said with a questioning look on my face.

"Hey…um Nico I have a question for you".

"Ok, but I have to go" I said wanting to get out of this conversation, as I did every time me and Percy talk.

"Nico, it will only take a minute"

I didn't know how to respond, true be told I didn't have to go anywhere and I did what to stay there and think so I said "fine".

He looked shocked that I didn't go, but he quickly changed his expression to nervous. "Nico, did you ever feel you're in love with someone who will never want you?"

Yes, I thought to myself, if I told him my secret about trying to ignore the person, he would probably realize I liked him, Oh gods.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I like someone else and that persons the reason why I broke up with Annabeth, but I don't know if that person likes me."

"And…"

"And this person for now 2 months have started ignoring me and running away whenever I try to talk to that person."

Uhh, Percy was telling me he has a crush on someone and that person has been ignoring for 2months. Wait. Was he talking about me? Everyone else wasn't ignoring him, Frank and Percy are bestfriends, Leo and Percy prank buddies, Jason and Percy spar buddies, Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth is trying to get back with Percy, Hazel and Percy are like brother and sister, Piper and Percy are friends, and that felt me and Percy, I was ignoring him. Was he about to tell me he likes me?Probably not. I told himself I would play dumb about this so I said " So is this person you like so badly you broke up with Annabeth for this person."

"Um…umm umm…"

"Percy come on spit it out. I promise I wont tell the person."

"I like….. like"

"You like, like, you know I never met someone who's name was "like" before maybe you can interdoce me."

"No Nico, I like…you."

I widened my eyes, I mean yes, I did wish he was going to say that but I never thought I actually would. Wow!

He was waiting for an answer, I guess, so I smiled and said " I like you too".

Something in his eyes glittererd and before anything else happened he kissed me. I always wondered what his lips would feel like, now I know.

Once we finished our kiss and leaning toward each other for another, I felt wind go all around me and I was flung into air without any clue what was happening.

**My third Fanfiction hope you like it, check out Honolulu and Let the games begin!**

**Love, LoveNicoandLeo**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Right when I finally have the nerve to tell Nico how I feel and kiss him. He gets flung into the sky.

Prefect, I knew I had rotten luck but I didn't think it was that bad, I mean bad enough for the wind to take him.

I can't belive this is happening, I need to tell everyone and try not to cry. Oh no, I'm crying

Nico POV

Gods. Flying in the air when youre a son of Hades sucks, especially when youre below the ocean. I took this time to prepare himself for death, ethier Zeus takes me down or some air monster kills me OR some sea monster eats me or I drown either way I die.

But then I saw an island, well at least there's land but how in hell am I going to get their?

I thought the logical thing and pray.

The last thing I remember is my head hitting someone soft and me passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV

I woke up in some kind of crystal cave. With my head hurting like hell and having no idea where I was, why I was here, and how I got here. I can only remember my name and that I'm a son of hades.

Even though I don't know where I'm supposed to be, I know it's not here; it seemed to prefect for a son of hades to hang out.

I watched out the cave to maybe find out where I am and how I got there. The island looked pretty nice with sandy beaches and a lot of gardens.

Then I saw her, she had beautiful long caramel hair and in adamaticly I fell in love with her. Though my mind was on board. Half of my heart wasn't, I had no idea what it was doing but it was turning me towards the sea. Almost like it wanted me to go there.

Percy POV

I was worried more than annoyed which means I'm really worried, Nico could be drowning right now or being killed my some sea monster. But, that still doesn't explain why I was annoyed. I was annoyed because since Nico was gone, Annabeth started talking to me about getting back together, it even went to the part that she tired to blackmail me. Yes, I love her, but not like that, more like you're my best friend find of love not I want to kiss you everyone time I see you love, the one I get when I'm around Nico.

I couldn't blame her for trying, if I was her I would totally have done that. But, I'm not.

The reason she was trying for us to get back together, was she knew I was bi before everyone else did. Well actually only Jason knows... and now I guess Nico knows if he's not dead.

She knew because I broke up with her for him and didn't want her to feel like I fell in love with another girl in the Argo II. So, I told her I had a crush on Nico, first she laughed then she realized I was serious and said I was doomed because Nico seemed so straight you would never think he was anything else.

I Felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Jason. Yes, he knew I was bi but didn't know I liked Nico. And would like to keep it that way. Though I do think Jason may like Nico too.

"You okay Percy"

"Ya, why you ask?"

"Well you've been staring at the sky for over an hour now."

"What?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing?"

"I'm mourning."

"Mourning? For what?"

"Nico who do you think?"

"What? Nico isn't here why?"

" He got taken my the sky"

"So you're blaming the sky for taking Nico, why cant you just ask the ocean to find him?"

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"To be honest, yes."

"Ya to be honest, why don't you call the sky to get Nico?"

"Because you're the reason he's lost anyway."

"Why would do you say that? You're the person who's dad is the sky god."

"Yeah you're the person who kissed Nico and probably the reason he's somewhere else but here."

"How did you know I kissed Nico?"

"I saw you, I even took a picture but don't worry only Annabeth and me know, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!? Nico is somewhere out there and we can't save him!"

"Why don't we try?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we work together to get Nico back to safety."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico POV

It's been about a day since; I woke up in Ogyia as Calypso says it's called. Yep, her names Calypso. I recently have been talking to her and learning about how she lived in this island for many years but it all stopped when a raft came.

She stared at the raft and I could see by her expression she was beginning to get sad as every second passed. " You should go"

I couldn't help, not feeling offended we've been having a good time and I really started loving her. Why did she want me to leave?

"Why? Do you want me to leave ?"

"Nico, of course I don't want you to leave but it's my curse everyone who comes here always leave."

"What happens if someone stays here?"

"It never happened"

"Well now it happened, him not going on that raft."

She was shocked but I could she was happy about what I said but then something came in here mind.

" Are you sure? There's probably someone out there who loves you."

"Well there's someone right here I rather have in my heart."

She took that as a yes and took my hand and lead me to her cave.

Percy POV

"Found him! Took a lot of drachmas and an autograph from about a thousand clouds spirits, but found him!" Jason said coming into my room. Gods, I've never been so happy to have the son of Jupiter in my room.

"Great" I said standing up, "So, where is he?"

Then Jason's face looked down and mumbled " I have good news and have bad news, good news he's in Calypsos island-"

"Great! Once the raft comes he'll come back and we don't have to do anything except wait." I said sitting back down.

"Actually bad new is his not coming back," right when I heard that I had no idea what the heck Jason was talking about " to explain , once the raft came he didn't go on it and instead followed Calypso in a cave."

My heart dropped, Nico and Calypso. "So, does that mean Nico's in love with Calypso?"

"Probably… but I have other good news, he lost his memory!"

"Why are you saying that as if it's a good thing?"

"because if we find which god, took his memory, we can ask him or her to give it back, and he'll come back, gods your stupid."

"How is he going to come back without the raft?"

"Don't worry, the raft leaves when the person leaves, it's not going anywhere."

"Ok Grace, we both know who to ask first, me and Leo will go to Hera, and you and Piper go to Aphrodite, good luck."

"Why are you telling me good luck you're the one who needs it."

"I wish Thaila was here to slap you.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason POV

I knew it was a mad idea to tell Percy about where Nico was but I knew Percy would get suspicions if I just disappeared without telling anybody. That was going through my mind when I walked up the Eiffel Tower stairs.

Let me explain why I was here. All the gods have their place in the world Aphrodite's was obviously Paris. So Piper and me decided we'd try to find the opening of Aphrodite's at the Eiffel tower.

Luckily, once we entered an elevator to go to the top (since we were tired of walking up the stairs) the 600-floor button appeared.

Once we were on the 600th floor and found Aphrodite she surprisingly got to the point.

"No I didn't take Nico to Calypso's island, first I'm a shipper of Percico and second I have no power involving water or air."

"I believe you but first, why do you like Percico?"

"Jason!" Piper said punching me in the arm.

"I'm just saying, I like Jasico better," I said.

"What?! You like the Jasico! Percico's way better, they have so many grudges in their way and you can see Nico is in love with Percy so much!" Aphrodite says starting to go all fan girl about it, "I mean I like Jasico as best friends but not as lover's, Lason is better than Jasico."

"No mom, Leo's better with Hazel or Nico, maybe even Calypso."

"Oooo, Caleo, Piper you're right, you know what's a really good couple with Jason?"

"I think I know what you're going to say, mom."

"Percy and Jason"

"YES!"

I needed to stop this, Percy disgusts me sometimes and can be very annoying 'Percy and Jason' will never happen.

"Ladies! We didn't come here to talk about my love life."

"I got another one Reyna and Leo." Piper said completely ignoring what I said.

"Exotic" Aphrodite said in a thinking position, " I love it, I'm going to try to get them together."

"Thank gods mom! Leo needs a love interest!"

"I know sweetie I'll find someone for him quick, he needs love more than any of the seven, ohh by the way how are you and Annabeth doing?"

"Mom, we both know you've been checking up on my relationship with her, but it's going-"

"So, Aphrodite do you know which god took Nico's memory or not, remember, we didn't come here to talk about ships."

"Jason you should know better than to interrupt a god but yes I do know."

"And."

"And Percy's already there."

"Hera took it, do you know why?"

"Yes, Nico is her favorite demigod, she isn't the first god to love Nico but she's the biggest fan. She hates Percy and Nico, so she took Nico to Calyposo's island so Percy couldn't get to him, most of the gods signed a paper that said they wanted it to happen."

"So, the gods don't like Nico with Percy?"

"No, some gods don't like him with you, I actually like Percy and Nico so I signed didn't sigh the paper, but half of the gods that like Jasico signed it, gods like, Athena, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Hera etc."

"Wait does that mean their Jasico followers?"

"Yes, but that also means you went to the wrong place, you're supposed to be in New York not Paris."

"Oops, wait does that mean Hera's not going to give Nico his memory back?"

"If she gets jealous of Calyposo then she will give him back his memory unlucky for you but lucky for us Percico lovers, she's about to snap about Calyposo getting so much of Nico's attention."

"Ya, I heard there was this scene were Nico says that there's someone who loves him there and he didn't care if anyone out there is loving him, is that true?"

" Yes but that also means he doesn't care about you or Percy." Aphrodite said.

" No it doesn't!" I yelled back.

"Jason, come on were going" Piper said pulling me back into the elevator.

**Jasico or Percico? Review!**

**Sorry guys for not updating in a while but while in San Francisco I will try to update Percy and Hera's conversation; after I watch the Fault's in our stars, of course. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I was having a bad day; hell I was having a bad week. And I thought it couldn't get worse, but it did, one was that I was about to go up to the queen of the gods, who I hate a lot. Second, Leo was getting on my nerves it's not that I hate the song 'girl on fire' it's just when you hear for 6 hours straight it starts getting on you're nerves. I mean I get it, the girl is on fire, so what!

And why does Leo only listen to this song on repeat, isn't there another song that has fire involved? Isn't there a song called 'ring of fire' or something?

I got so mad I drowned the CD player.

"Hey! Perce you're going to pay for that!"

"Sure, I am Leo." I said sarcastically loving the peacefulness of the car that was no longer singing the girl on fire.

Once we were in Hera's study it took exactly ten seconds to realize she was a fan girl.

There were poster's everywhere, Drawings to actual Pictures one thing that really set me off was the pictures had the same people and they looked like Nico and JASON.

WAIT WHAT?

The pictures were really inappropriate, from stares to making out. No this can't be happening, the last thing I want is to see Nico kissing anyone else especially Jason.

"You're not allowed here Perseus Jackson" I heard a voice remind me.

"Whoa, dude! This is so cool it's everything Jasico!" Leo said pointing at a picture of them kissing " Hera where the heck did you get this picture I'm still on the waking list!"

"I demanded for them to give it to me." Hera smiled at Leo.

"Wait, what is this place and what's Jasico?" Leo and Hera gasped at my question.

"You don't know what Jasico is?" Leo asked surprised.

"No, what is it?"

"Perseus you are the dumbest demigod in the world, Jasico is the best couple in the world! I have all my forces trying to get them together, their meant to be together!"

"I know, Hera I think he's a Percico person."

"Of course I'm a Percico person, I'm Percy and plus Jasico will never happen, if you haven't noticed I'm dating Nico."I said courageously which made Leo gasp but Hera only laughed.

"As I said dumb demigod, technically you and Nico aren't dating, just because YOU kissed him doesn't mean you're dating so didn't even see his expression once you stopped kissing, he could have been disgusted. For all you know I've done you a favor, for him not to remember you or your kiss."

I felt a tear on my cheek, hearing those words come out of her mouth, I wanted to tell her she was wrong but even though it hurts me to admit it, she's right I don't know if he loves me. Yes he did said he likes me but he may have not taken it literally. Then I remembered some important info.

"Hera you must remember he leaned in for another kiss before he was shot in the air."

"Well, all Jasico lovers knew he was being stupid so we simply shot him out of the sky, you're father even helped, he likes you with Leo better."

"Wait, Posedion likes Lercy?"

"Ya, he thinks you guys bring the sass."

"Weird but intersecting."

"Leo, shut up. Hera just bring him back, you'll realize that the Percico and Jasico and even Valdangelo people will soon realize that Nico is falling for Calyposo and none of us!"

"Wait did you say Valdangelo?" Leo said.

"Yes, we both know there a few gods who ship it, I'm pretty sure Apollo ships Valdangelo, Jasico, and Thailco."

"You're right Percy, that kid won't make up his mind on who he likes best, I mean Gods you have to pick one, even Zeus picked Thailco over Jasico, which really wasn't a huge shocker."

"I wonder who Ares ships?" Leo wondered.

"He ships Jason and the brick." Hera said annoyed.

"Hera I really didn't come on a 6 hour drive that repeated the same dam song for 6 hours straight for you not to bring Nico back or at least give him back his memory."

"Percy, you are mistaken, I am going to give Nico back his memory but I'm also going to give him all the moments he's has with Jason, once he realizes that you don't really love him and Jason is always there for him and is more than in love with him, he'll leave you for Jason, that was my plan for so long."

"I love Nico and Jason and Nico had know moments to refer to!" I yelled the truth or a least the truth that I'm in love with Nico, I'm not really sure if Nico and Jason had any moments.

"That is were you're wrong Percy, they've had more history than you had ever had with Nico, now get out of here! And don't you dare ruin Jasico!"

Percico or Jasico or Valdangelo **Please review! I can't decide which I like better!**

**Hey guys, new chapter , it's sort of the Jasico Version last Chapter was Percico, I decided I was going to do it because... well I cant decide which ship I like better so please tell me why you guys love Percico or Jasico**


	7. Chapter 7

Nico POV

It's been two days since I decided to stay with Calypso and that dam raft wouldn't leave! Everyday I come out it's waiting for me. I wish I could just push the raft back in the ocean and make it go away. Then, I remember it can take me with it, so I let it go and walk towards a place where I can't see that dam raft and talk to the sky while Calypso sleeps in.

I know what you're thinking, are you crazy? You can't talk to the sky? Well apparently there cloud sprits, yes some are airheads but some are nice, soft of.

As I walked up to Alice; a cloud sprit I met a few days ago. I noticed two things came in my mind.

Alice was talking to someone.

That person wearing a weird shirt with what looks like two boys kissing each other (scandalous)

"Hey Alice who's you're friend?" I asked coming closer to where they were standing at the top of a small cliff.

Alice turned to face me and seemed surprised I was there.

"Hello Nico this is my friend Hera."

The name seemed some what familiar but I couldn't get it off my tongue.

"Is she a cloud spirit too? 'Hera' gave a small laugh and a smile.

"No, oh dear Nico I guess I've taken too much of you're memory and made you stupid. I'm the queen of the Gods."

Wait did she just say she toke my memory? Uhh,… probably not.

"I thought gods couldn't come here."

"They can when the have a good reason?"

"What's you're reason?"

"To give you make you're memory." Not a second later she touched my forehead and before anything else could happen everything went black. I was about to endevor into something I wished would never happen.

Percico or Jasico the more people say one it will happen : ) ( Percico is in the lead but Jasico is one way )

**Hey y'all I no it's short but I had to I promise i'll make next chapter awesome and big ! Plus you'll find out if Nico ends up with Calypso, Percy, or Jason.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico POV

I wake up with the biggest headache know to man. I feel like my brain is trying to work hard to get one important piece of my memory that will change my life forever.

I rub my eyes and get a better view of where I am.

It took me one second to realize I wasn't in Ogyia and somewhere else that seemed vaguely familiar.

I looked around and told my brain to think ' Where is a place I know, where everything is black and has the format of a wood cabin?'

I thought long and hard, and when it felt like hours I gave up and walked out of the 'dark cabin' and started to walk around some more cabins trying to remember something of my past.

The farthest I can remember is Bianca and me in our Westover Military dorm, playing mytomagic while eating popcorn when I was 9 or 10.

And yes, my memories are coming back, but very slowly. I rather get all my memories at once and suffer with a huge headache, then what I have now.

The memory of Bianca and me made my wonder, Where is Bianca right now? Was she trying to find me? Is she my only friend? Is she the reason I got stuck in Ogyia? Gods, I don't want to wait for my memory come back, the curiosity is killing me!

That settled something, I'm going to go back to my 'cabin' and sleep until I get ALL my memory back.

It was a good plan but it failed sadly when I heard someone call my name.

I turned my head to see a tall guy with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes.

Actually to tell the truth, he was a HOT tall guy with beautiful tinted blue streaks in his black hair with the most breathtaking sea green eyes in the world.

"Nico is that really you?" the guy asked, walking away from the cabin porch he was on when he saw me.

I was ready to sprint to my cabin because it was weird how my heart was starting to quicken. But I stayed there wondering if he was a demigod too? Or if I was his friend? Also why was he awake at 6 am, I could tell that everyone here aren't early risers. And most of all, How did he know me?

"How do you know me?" I asked more curiously than seriously.

He gave a slight laugh like he thought it was a joke, which really wasn't helping.

Once he saw my look of confusion I showed him, he stopped laughing and stared at me confused.

I wanted to break contact because his beautiful sea green eyes where luring me in and seemed to be trying to mess up my head because the next I knew I wanted to kiss him.

He came closer only 4 inches away from me, man he wasn't helping with the urge to kiss him.

I needed to stop before I do something stupid that will kill me in the long run.

"You don't remember me?" he whispered sadly, like everything in the world is ruined.

I shook my head and watched the guys expression change from a little sad to amazingly devastated.

The guy bit him lip ( which was cute ) and asked, "Do you remember Jason?" I shook my head again, I mean yes this 'Jason' seemed vaguely familiar but only the name seemed familiar, I couldn't picture the person I can't even remember anything from with I was 11 to 16 (which is what I am now).

"Do you remember Hazel?" I shook my head.

I thought for a second, ' who do I remember?'

I remember Bianca and some friends at my old school but that was it.

"No, I don't remember anyone but my sister Bianca, do you know her?" I mean if he knew me, he has to know her.

I looked at him waiting for an answer but got a look of pity and sadness, "Yeah I knew here."

I perked up, I mean my sister can tell me everything!

"So, where is she, if you know where she is?"

He gave me a sad look and took a deep breath " Nico I'm sorry but she's dead, I thought Hera gave you all you're memory?"

I shuddered, feeling himself less perky now, I mean , How could I not no that my sister died?

"Hera did, it's just coming back, it will probably take a while, Who are you again?" I asked curiously wanting to know his name.

"I'm Percy, I've known you since you were 10." (Percy, hmm seems familiar). 'Percy' then looked at his watch and said "I should take you to Jason, he's probably awake by now and plus this happened to him before, come on." Percy finished, and then grabbed my hand and started to sprint to a whit cabin, dragging me along.

I tried to not think that we were holding hands but it's useless because I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to be holding hand, I don't know it just seemed, right.

_dont think that Percy and Nico are going to get together, Nico still hasn't seen Jason and you don't know if he likes him or not._

**Review please. Sorry been doing a lot of rubbish lately**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys sorry it took so long to update, their something wrong with my account but don't worry I'll update soon.**

Nico POV

Once Percy and me got to a white cabin. Percy literally swung the door open without knocking. And entered yelling "Jason" like his life depended on it.

After 5 minutes of Percy screaming 'Jason', Percy opened a door. For us to find a hot blonde guy, sleeping on a huge white bed, "Percy what have I said about never coming in my cabin in the morning especially if I'm still transitioning from water to land and drunk?" The guy groaned closing his eyes.

"I thought you could help me with a little problem I'm having."

"Percy if you need couples counseling right now, I would just end it before you kill each other, you're welcome, now get out! Jason said throwing a pillow in prefect aim towards Percy.

Luckily Percy ducked under the pillow.

"Jason get up, we have a problem."

"What do you mean we?" Jason mumbled still closing his eyes.

"Just get out of bed and meet me in the living room." And before Jason could protest Percy slammed the door.

"I'm sorry, he gets cranky in the morning."

"It's ok, he said something about couples counseling what's that supposed to mean?"

Percy took a deep breath " Nico you haven't gotten back any of you're memories about demigods or being one, but you probably already know you're a demigod and that you're the son of hades right?" I shook my head.

"Good, their are 5 kids for the big three, you are one of them, you being the son of hades, you have two sister's, one being Bianca, but another named Hazel who you brought back from the Underworld."

" Ok . . ."

"Jason is the son of Zeus, you know the Tacky King of the Gods."

"I heard that Percy." Someone says behind them.

I turn around to see the same blonde guy except I realized he was a, hot, blue eyed, tall, guy.

Who knew the kids of Zeus and whatever Percy's mom or dad is, were SO hot.

"Well, Jason it's my opinion."

"Whatever, so why did you wake me up on a Saturday especially when I told you, that you annoy the crap out of me."

"Well, Jason I thought you can help me with this." Percy says pointing at me.

"How can I help you with Nico, I mean there's nothing wrong with him."

"Really? Nico doesn't remember anything, he even asked me who I was" Percy yelled making Jason start laughing.

"Oh gods, you're hilarious, did you rehearse that?"

"Jason, I'm not joking!"

Call me weird but it was funny watching Percy get mad and Jason just ignoring him and laughing, it was kind of . . . cute.

"It's true I promise, Percy you said he'll help, how? Is laughing supposed to help me, I mean it's funny seeing you guys fight but I kind of want to know how I ended up on Ogyia." I asked both of them.

Percy went amazingly still ,which made Jason laugh harder.

"Oh gods Percy I can't wait to see his expression on his face when he gets his memory back, oh gods how are you going to explain everything." Jason says in between laughs.

I guess Percy was getting mad, because Percy went to Jason kicked him in the knee and grabbed Jason shirt, dragging him into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back" Percy said to be before he disappearing into another room.

Percy POV

"What the hell is wrong with you" I yelled at Jason, raged.

"Percy go, I have a huge hungover and I honestly don't remember why I'm in broom closet ."

"Wait so you don't know that someone important is in the living room?"

"There's something important in my living room? You know what, I don't care right now, after my conversation with Aphrodite I've been kinda on the edge."

"We'll same with my conversation with Hera, but Nico is in the living room and he doesn't remember us, do we tell him who we are, or. . ."

"If Nico really is here. And if he doesn't know who you are then maybe you should give him sometime to remember, Nico is special to me but I think we should give him some space to remember everything that happened the past 6 years, does he at least remember something?"

"He remembers Biança."

"Good, now get out of my cabin, go to the Hypnos cabin so he can fall asleep and regain all of his memory by sunset." 

**I put a change of emotions in here, for some reason, I guess I want Nico to end up with Percy, Jason will probably end up with someone else like Leo or ... well I dont know, but im not sure if I want this is be a Jasico fanfiction, sorry. : (**


	10. Chapter 10

Nico POV

My life basically sucks, now I remember my demigod life, well not all of it.

I now remember Labyrinth, well up until Minos persuaded me to go back in Labyrinth.

And now I know for sure that I really hate Percy Jackson, yeah, yeah maybe I am or was upset at Bianca for leaving but that doesn't stop me from hating Percy for breaking a promise. How could I be so stupid to ever have a crush on Percy especially when he is in love with Annabeth, it's obvious that he loves her. I guess his happiness equals my sadness.

What's that guys problem anyway, before getting my memory back I thought of him as a friend, but now I never want to see his face ever again.

Yes, I'll admit that before I knew anything about the guy I started to get the smallest crush but all the memories of him I had when I didn't remember him are now changed into the guilty look on his face when he told me Bianca was dead.

I sat up from my bed in the black cabin, I'm guessing it's the hades cabin in Camp Half Blood.

Though from my memories I don't remember there being a Hades Cabin, then again I don't remember how the Titan War ended but I'll probably remember soon.

"They Neeks, it's time for dinner." A voice that I remember is Percy's carefree one.

I looked up to see Percy coming closer, and without hesitation I punched him in the nose.

A shout of pain comes from his mouth but it quickly stops when he bitterly mumbles "I guess you got to that part in our relationship, let me guess you hate me because of what happened to Bianca."

"For someone who seems so dumb at times, you know when people hate you and why." I commented.

Percy signs, and more or less says to himself "I can't believe I have to go through this again."

"You don't have to, just go hang out with Annabeth and leave me alone, I never want to see you again."

"Neeks first I have no feelings about Annabeth … anymore"

"Well, why don't you go back and have those feelings again."

"Neeks stop being passive I will never love Annabeth after what happened, you'll get it soon when you get ALL of you're memory back."

"Percy, I don't think I will ever get it. But I do get that I hate you. You can't break a really important promise and think that everything going to be back to normal. You're a liar and I don't become friends with liars."

"You're calling me a liar! Look at yourself, when MY memory was taken way you lied about being Greek, knowing me, and actually lied to every Demgiod at Camp Half Blood _and _Camp Jupiter that either of them exist."

"But! If I did do that than it must have been really important, unlike you when I asked you if you could save my sister, you could have said yes or no! And if you said no, I could have asked someone who actually would take that promise to heart and not let anything hurt her, I bet Thalia, Zoe, or maybe even Grover could have saved her."

"You think they could save her and not me! This is more than you holding grudges, it's you not trusting me."

"You're right, I won't trust you with anything that I love."

"Neeks you're being to extreme, come on lets go to dinner, I promise to tell you everything."

What does he mean by everything? Does he mean he'll tell me how I got to Calypso's Island, what happened with the Giant War, and how the heck I how Jason. I quickly nod my head, only because I want answers and he seemed like a good place to start.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico POV

Percy was not getting to the point fast, yes I do want to know everything that happened in the past, but we started 5 minutes ago and he's still talking about the sphinx. And if I didn't want the answers to all my questions I would have left a long time ago.

"So, um I was there with Grover, Tyson, and Ann-" Percy mumbles getting nervous for some reason.

I knew I needed to stop Percy from not getting anywhere, he was taking his time and that was the opposite that I wanted him to do, I wanted him to get to the point since that's how I'll get my answers.

"Percy we both know what you're doing, you're taking long to tell the story because there's something in your past that will make me hate you even more than I do right now" I said calmly.

Whatever he was hiding it must be big.

"Nico it isn't that, it just . . . I have some difficult feeling for you, and it would have been easier if you remembered all you're memory."

"What do you mean by 'difficult feelings' like difficult being 'I think you're annoying, I want to kill you, or I have feelings for you but you hate my guts'" I asked Percy amazingly confused about what 'difficult feelings' means.

"Well, it's hard to explain and once you hear what I have to stay you'll probably break my nose, even more than it is." Percy says touching his now purple nose, yeah, I should have said sorry about that, not like I regret it.

"I thought you're supposed to be the hero of Camp Half Blood, you can probably handle it, tell me."

"Fine" Percy says getting a little angry about me making him tell him everything "difficult feelings mean—"

"Hey Percy! Did you finally tell him you like him or no!" Someone yelled at Percy.

Wait, 'did you finally tell him you like him', did Percy like a guy? Who is it? Well it can't be me-, WAIT, oh my gods Percy likes me it all makes sense, well actually a few things don't make any sense but I'll work on that later. For now I should try to get over the fact that Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, that I've had a small crush on when I was little, likes me to, oh gods the memory he doesn't want me to no has something about me!

"None of your business Leo!" Percy yells probably trying to hide the blush on his face, but it didn't work, he was as red as a tomato. "Nico I think you should go back to sleep so you can get you're memory back as soon as possible." Percy says standing up from where we were sitting.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me what you mean by 'difficult feelings' be a man and tell me?!"

Percy takes a deep breath, "Nico I really want to, but I can't, you have to get all your memory by yourself so you could know how you really feel about the things in that happened, if I tell you it'll take away everything I ever wanted."

I can't believe he just said that.

"I can't believe you just said that! " I yell standing up from where I was sitting, trying not to be overly dramatic, as I realized in the past I've been very over dramatic recently.

"Did he finally say the reason you got flung to Calypso's island because Hera was jealous of you guys kissing so she flung you there so you guys won't be together?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Jason. Even though I don't remember him, I could tell he was my friend and maybe even best friend, because he told me the thing Percy wasn't telling me probably because he either was ashamed of it or because he was scared of what I'll say to him once I remember.

"No, he didn't we actually spent the past 8 minutes discussing how he wasn't going too tell me any of my memories, but thank you Jason, I'm happy I can call you a friend" Not a second later I was heading to my cabin, I need to get all my memories back before anything else happens.

But it bewildered me, did Percy really have feelings for me? Or is it just a game to mess up my head?

Jason POV

I look at Percy stunned, did that really happen? Oops, I can't believe it, I just told Nico that they kissed and that's why he got flunged to Calypso Island in the first place. Am I stupid or something?

The thing was I thought for sure Percy was going to tell him about it and they would start dating after that, but apparently Percy said the exact opposite. Not telling him anything, that was an ass move.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asks, coming closer and stopped only 6 inches away from me.

I stepped back not wanting to be any closer to the Sea Prince "I thought you already did the deed, we couldn't you not tell him you have a huge crush on him?" I asked, acting like it's the easiest thing in the world, well not acting because it is.

"It wasn't the right time, do you know how hard it was to not go up and kiss him when I first saw him, and now with him only remembering labyrinth and now hating my guts, it wasn't the right time, for you to BLURT out that I love him!"

"He may not even believe me! But come on Percy, don't you love him, he going to have to know sooner or later, I just made it sooner."

Percy snorts, acting like what I was talking about was hilarious, but then he realized I looked like hell.

"Wow, Jason I thought you liked Nico too but my the dark marks all around you're bodies, it looks like you've moved on, so. . . who is it ?"

I could pactaliy feel my blush come on my cheeks, my pevious activity was not Percy Jackson's business even though it felt amazing.

"I moved on, realizing that Nico likes you so you know" I said shrugging, but I could see Percy knew it wasn't the truth, I take a deep breath, "Ok maybe I got really drunk and accidently made out with my best friend."

Percy smiled "No wonder Leo was so happy today."

**Hey guys, I did it ! Please check out A Obsession, mostly it's about Percy liking Jason and Nico but they didn't love him, well until Aphrodite gave him a wish.**

**Also please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

OK, I skipped the last Olympian, the Lost Hero, The son of Neptune, and Mark of Athena, and straight to the House of Hades, that's where all the action is anyway.

Nico POV

I can never look at popcorn the same ever again. The picture of popcorn with swords all around me, telling me they want to eat me will be in my mind for as long as I live. And I thought Tartarus was mad. Popcorn eating me is terrible, yes it was a weird nightmare, but it still could happen.

I sit up from my bed and stare at the window, making sure there are no popcorn warriors outside.

Once I make sure there aren't any popcorn warriors, I stand up and walk to the dining hall, thinking about what I now remember.

Lots of things happened over the course of 3 years, bring down the Titan's, Percy and Annabeth finally getting together, learning about Camp Jupiter, finding Hazel and bringing her back to Camp Jupiter, seeing Percy and pretending I have no idea who he was (Not my best idea), falling into Tartarus, getting trapped in a jar, being saved my the one and only Percy Jackson, then Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus, Percy making me promise to bring the others to the doors of death, and now were I remember I'm in my hometown, Venice visiting some kind of farm god, and being turned into a corn plant.

Well, I'm not a corn plant right now, so I guess someone saved me.

"Nico!" I hear Jason yell.

I stay where I was standing, waiting for him to me.

"Hi Jason, what's up?" I ask calmly as Jason starts getting closer.

I'm still wondering how I got close to him, since I pretty sure I have 80% of my memory and all I know about Jason Grace is he's the hero at Camp Jupiter, he had his memory taken away, he's roman, and that he's the son of Jupiter, but that's mostly all I know about him. We're not exactly friends but he's definitely not my enemy.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing, I kinda wanted to apologize for telling you Percy likes you."

Percy

Gods, now that I remember mostly everything I can understand what Percy meant by 'difficult feelings'.

It was completely true, from times I've liked him and other times I wanted to kill him. But, in the end after everything that happened I still liked him, maybe it's just because he was my first crush, maybe because he always made up for what he did wrong, by saving me countless times.

"Jason, there's no need to apologize, before you came I was asking him what he was hiding, and he was refusing to tell me. I problem is I just can't picture Percy ever kissing me, I mean he's Percy Jackson, and I'm well me."

Jason puts his arm over my shoulders "I'll pick you over Percy Jackson in a heartbeat, have anymore questions for me and my awesomeness to answer?"

"Well, now that you mention it, how did we become so close?"

"We became close after you admitted you had a crush on Percy, when we visited cupid" I make the best disgusted face ever. So, Cupid forced me to tell Jason I had a crush on Percy, that was messed up "and you were all worried I'll tell anyone but I didn't because it wasn't any of my business and plus I wanted you to realize that you have someone to take care of you. Luckily you listened to me, and we became best friends."

"Why did you care?"

Jason looked straight in my eyes "Nico I wanted you as a friend you needed someone and telling someone your biggest secret in the world, wouldn't be a way to show you I care."

"So, does that mean that no one knows about me being gay?"

"No because you told other people, but both camps don't know, we'll until Leo and I thought you guys were finally a thing."

"That's the thing, I think I remember almost everything, but none of my memories have Percy and me having any moments."

"Well, the thing was your only huge romantic moment was a minute before Hera took you to Calypso's island."

"Was that the moment where you said Percy and me kissed?"

"Yeah, but before you guys got to talk about being each other 'boyfriends' you got flung to Calypso's island, and most of the seven know you guys like each other so they asked if you guys are dating, but you're not right?"

"right"

**Hey guys, sorry it's short, please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Nico POV

Everything was messed up. Hera was now on my list of people I want to kill, right next to Frank (it changes time to time, when Frank and Hazel get into arguments).

It's been five days since my talk with Jason and I haven't felt my cabin since. I made a decision I wanted all my memory to come back before I step foot outside my cabin.

Thankfully Jason comes around often to check up on my memory, bring me food, and play MytoMagic (which he always closes).

That's why when I hear a knock on the door, I didn't even hesitate for a second when I walked to the door and opened it with a cheesy smile.

Though to my surprise when I opened the door it wasn't Jason but was Annabeth instead.

I stared at her in shock, not knowing what she wanted with me. I mean I finally have all my memory back and I remember Annabeth and me didn't have any problems, at least none that I'm aware of.

"Can I come in?" Annabeth says, obviously annoyed by my stares towards her.

Without saying a word I moved out of the way and left her come into my cabin.

And to my surprise Annabeth goes right to the point and starts yelling at me "What the hades is wrong with you?!"

I stare blankly at her, what was I supposed to say? I know they're lot or things wrong about me, but I have a feeling she didn't want the answer: I'm a son of hades, I like grey footies pajamas but not black ones, or I'm afraid of coin warriors coming overnight and eating me like a sandwich.

"Uh.. I don't know" I say dumbly, not knowing what else to say to her.

"Uh . . I don't know" Annabeth says mockingly, "Oh come on Nico we both know, you're a terrible person"

I gasp.

Why would she think I was a terrible person? For all I know I never did anything wrong. Yeah, I did kiss her ex-boyfriend, who she is still in love with but as far as I know that's none of her business, and it gives her no right to call me a terrible person. "I have no idea what your talking about, I'm not a terrible person, why would say that?"

Annabeth looks at me surprised at my talking back but answers my question "I say that because it's true! Percy right now in his cabin crying to himself saying 'he blew every chance it was to ever get you as a boyfriend' and here you are not caring enough to shadow travel to his cabin and make sure he's ok! If you don't like him, just tell him, and let him move on so someone can have a chance of having Percy as boyfriend, it's been terrible for both Percy and Leo, and you don't even care."

Everything came stringing back, Percy actually had a crush on me, hell crush was to small a word. But, it'll have to do for right now.

I'm still trying to understand every memory featuring Percy, even the memories I have gathered from the past week or so. There was so many things I wanted to understand before I tell Percy how I feel, don't get me wrong. I want Percy as a boyfriend but I just want to make sure that we have actual feelings for each other, before we do anything that change both our lives romantically.

Also, why would me staying in my cabin hurt Leo? Yes, after the Giant War we became really close but he wouldn't be hurt that I'm staying in my cabin, he would understand that I need some space to understand all my memories.

"Why would Leo be hurting? He knows how I am" I ask trying to change the subject from Percy to Leo.

I guess they don't call her a daughter of Athena for know reason " Nico stop trying to change the subject but if you don't know, Leo has a thing for Jason, and what's making both Percy and Leo sad is that Jason keeps coming into your cabin for some unknown reason, and spends all his time here now. He leaves his cabin in the morning, and only leaves your cabin to get food and stays until midnight" Annabeth says bitterly

"He was comforting me, helping me not be bored while I stay in cabin trying to remember everything that happened, nothing more. He doesn't even like me! I have no idea why the two idiots would be jealous or hurt about Jason being in my cabin."

Annabeth smirks like she knew something I didn't "He used to, I don't know if he still does, but he used to have a huge crush on you"

I stare at Annabeth for a minute.

Was she serious? The golden boy from Camp Jupiter had a crush on me? That couldn't be true, Jason was to perfect to ever fall of a son of hades, I can't believe it. I've never thought about him like that. I always thought Jason was just my best friend, who happened to be amazingly hot and single. Now could I never wonder if he liked me? It was probably because dating him seemed unreal, someone like him was meant to marry and dating a daughter or son of Aphrodite, Athena, or maybe even Poseidon but not a son of Hades, no specially not a son of hades.

How could he ever have a crush on me? Sons of Hades were supposed to marry daughters of Demeter, Hecate, or Nemesis, they all knew the children of Poseidon and Zeus were out of there reach and there was exactly a 1% chance that they will ever get along, but date each other? There is no way in the universe that they'll ever date let alone marry.

* * *

Aphrodite POV

"Dam! Annabeth why did you have to tell Nico! I was starting to like you caring about Percy and making Nico go over to his cabin to take care of him! But why crush all my spirt when you told Nico, Jason had a crush on him! You're starting to ruin everything i've worked for!" I yell crying at the TV screen of my new favorite Reality TV show.

Why couldn't Annabeth ruin Hera's dream of Jasico and let my dream of Percico happen.

* * *

Hera POV

WoW, I did not see that happen, who knew the daughter of Athena. Could save my favorite demigod ship? I didn't.

I was starting to lose hope of Jasico ever happening

* * *

Leo's POV

Nothing was working, Percy was still on the floor crying. Who would even known the Son of Poseidon had a emotional side, I didn't.

"Come on Perce, calm down everything's going to fine" I say sitting next to Percy on the floor.

"You don't get it, Jason had, or still has a crush on Nico, and now he's the only person Nico will talk to, I wish I could be that person but here I am sitting on the floor knowing i'll never be" Percy says in between long breaths.

I was taken back. Yes I used to like Jason and Nico together because Piper forced me to read her fanfiction about them, and I started really hoping it will happen.

But after everything that's happened I realize I didn't want Nico to be with Jason, I wanted Jason all to myself, and during the last week I started to think he liked me to, but that all stopped when Nico didn't come out of his cabin.

At first it seemed Jason was only doing to be a good friend, but after the first day I started to think that why where follying around since every night Jason would leave Nico's cabin around midnight, leaving no time for me and him to hang out and talk about us.

I knew it wasn't as mad as Percy's problem because I just have a crush on Jason, but Percy's head over hells in love with Nico, and will probably die of a broken heart if Nico chooses Jason over him. Percy needed to stop sitting on his ass crying and just go up to the hades cabin and tell Nico how he feels, because what Percy was doing right now was not helping his situation at all.

"Percy you have to stop acting like a baby and go tell him how you feel"

Percy groans "Leo thats the problem, he knows how I feel but he still hasn't come to talk to me about it, I know it's stupid to cry over someone that you haven't even been on a date with but, it's the only thing I got, I already lost all my hope of ever having Nico has my boyfriend."

I look at Percy sadly "Percy you can't lose hope, you don't even know if he doesn't feel the same way. He may have stayed in his cabin so he can remember everything from his past, because wasn't the last time you talked to him, he only remember up to labyrinth, at the time he has still filled with anger about his sister dying and was still trying to make himself not believe he had a crush on you."

"Is that suposed to help me?"

"Yes, you have to give him time to remember everything in the past, then he'll be ours."

* * *

Nico POV

"Nico! Sorry I'm late, Piper was acting weirder than usual, anyway I have breakfast and don't worry it's not corn this time." Jason says coming into my cabin.

"I'll leave you guys, I just wanted to make sure Nico was still alive" Annabeth smirks walking out of my cabin.

Once she was gone Jason looked at me suprised "Why was Annabeth in your cabin?"

"She was telling me i'm a terrible and oblivious person" I mumble sitting down in my small dining room.

Jason comes closer "She wrong, maybe not about you being oblivious but she's wrong about saying you're a terrible person, she needs to stop playing Athena and trying to read people when it's none of her business."

* * *

Athena POV

"This Jason Grace is dead to me"

* * *

Nico POV

"We didn't you tell me?" I ask, looking down at my lap trying not cry, though I felt like crying about how Jason never told me about his feelings about me.

"Tell you what?" Jason says confused, he comes closer to my chair and starts comforting me, brushing my hair with his hands and pulling me closer to him, so I can cry on his chest, while he slowly massages my back softly.

There were many reason's why I like Jason, and one of them is that he'll never stop trying to make he feel better, in anyway possible.

I look up at him and lock eyes with his electrifying blue eyes that always managed to calm me down and make he feel save even in a near to death moment. And, even though we didn't lock eyes for long I still felt something unreal and something beautiful inside them.

I snuggle myself into his shirt and breath, sending shivers through his body. I couldn't help smirking at his reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on me?" I mumbled softly, but apparently he heard what I said because he soon froze.

I laugh but it ended last because I knew it wasn't the best time since Jason was in shock, it was ridden all over his face.

And after what felt like hours Jason asked softly "How did you find out?"

I look up at him "Annabeth, why didn't you tell me?" I asked again.

Jason took a deep breath " Nico you were in love with Percy even before I knew you existed, and even before I found out my feelings for you I knew you will never love anyone but Percy, so when I started hanging out with you, at first I really thought I just wanted to make you feel safe and wanted, but I realized after the Giant War that I have developed feelings for you and it just got worse once you were away."

"So, you still have feelings for me" I asked a little hopeful, though I knew there was no hope. Jason as I said was perfect, the Son of Jupiter, roman, honorable, and everyone who had eyes would know he was hot.

"Nico, i'm trying not to, I am. And I know it will be a mater of time before you realize i'm not the one you want and go live with Percy the rest of your life, everyone knows it will happen." Jason says sadly.

I couldn't believe it, did Jason really think that low of himself? Well guess he's not Perfect. I look up at him and for some weird reason it reminded of the Hunger games, not the killing people to survive, or districts, and over powering the capitol. But of the love triangle.

Someone was the Peeta and the other was the Gale, and it's a little embarrssing but I guess i'm the Katniss.

But right now, in this moment Jason was like my Peeta, being the romantic and telling me I should follow my heart even if my heart didn't lead me to him.

"Not everyone thinks that" I say looking at him "You need to remember i'm not everyone, i'll make my own decision and my decision right now, is to stay with you, for as long as you'll as you let me" I finished, cupping his cheek and pulling our lips together for a kiss.

**!** check down **!**

**Sorry I decided I wasn't going to end this fanfic for a while, your stuck with me! Just a question, do you think it was weird that I had a sudden Jasico urge? I do, I mean I'm reading Percico fanfiction on archiveofourown and i'm in love with them, but I read ONE goof fanfiction by bestib and I was hooked!, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I think this Chapter was AMAZING!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jason POV

"Nico you have to stop" I said pulling back from the kiss. This wasn't right, Nico was head over head over heels in love with Percy, even if he just got all his memory back, he'll find out soon enough that I'm not the one for him and that the one for him was Percy Jackson.

Nico frowns at me "What do mean stop? I thought you wanted this?"

The thing is I did want this but I also don't want to get in the way of Percy having Nico as a boyfriend.

"You don't understand yet, but you will" I say standing up from chair I was sitting on and started walking towards the door but before I left, I faced Nico again "I'll see you later Nico, think about all you're memories and try to remember how you feel about them"

"Jay" Nico says making me stop "can you at least tell me why you're putting me down?"

"Well, I guess the god just don't want us together"

"The what? What gods? Gods Jason you're acting craz-" But before anything else happened I shut the door

Outside the cabin seemed pretty strange because it was about 1:00 o'clock pm and no one was in sight. Whatever, they're probably doing some inside activites or something.

Having nothing else to do, I walk over to the Posedion cabin, knowing that if I wanted Nico to be happy, I would have to get Percy to stop crying on his lazy ass and finally make his move.

**Next Chapter finally a Percico moment**


End file.
